


Free Oneshots

by Calimon1991



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Love Triangles, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots for the anime Free!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title: No Time  
> Characters: Makoto, Haru  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Their running late for school as usual  
> Series: Entry 24 of 100 themes

Makoto sighed as he stood in front of Haru’s house; the scene all too familiar.

It was another school day and once again he had to drag the other male out of his home and to school at the risk of being late.

As usual.

“Haru, come on, we have to get to school.”  The green-haired male called as he opened the front door, walking down the familiar hall to the room where he knew the other boy would be.

“We really can’t afford to be late again Haru.”  He said as he opened the door to the bathroom, not even bothering to knock.

Sure enough Haru was sitting in the bath tub, staring at the water.

Letting out another sigh Makoto approached the tub and kneeled next to it.

“You almost done?”  Makoto asked.

Haru looked at him again before turning back towards the water.

“Why do you always wait for me; you’re never going to be on time that way.”  The blue-haired boy informed.

Makoto smiled, “Well, if I didn’t drag you to school you wouldn’t go, now would you?”

“So?”  Haru mumbled.

Giving a soft shake of his head Makoto stood again and extended a hand, “You know I care about you too much to just let you stay cooped up in your house all of the time.”

Haru blinked up at the other male, just staring at him for a few moments before he finally decided to grab his hand, allowing him to pull him out of the now-cool bath water.

Makoto smiled brightly at the swimsuit-clad male, “Come on, get dressed.”

Not bothering to reply verbally, Haru stepped out of the tub and started out of the bathroom.

Makoto gave a soft laugh as he watched the other for a moment before looking down at his watch.

The smile vanished instantly as he noticed the time.

Sighing again as he ran a hand through his hair, he made sure to drain the tub before exiting the room as well, calling as he went.

“Haru, we don’t have time for you to make breakfast!”

END


	2. Under the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Under the Rain  
> Relationship: Makoto/Haru  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: It rains; Haru gets excited  
> Series: Entry 30 of 100 themes

Makoto wasn’t sure what was wrong with him today, normally he didn’t have any trouble paying attention in class, but something kept distracting him – something in the air.

The green-haired male was desperately trying to pay attention again when he noticed the boy beside him perk up.

He turned to look at Haru, wondering what had caught the other’s interest when he noticed that it had started to rain.

Well, now he definitely wasn’t going to be able to keep his mind on class.

Fortunately, fate seemed to take pity on the boy, for it was now that the bell rang; Haruka was out of his seat and rushing for the door in an instant and Makoto was right on his heels.

It was raining.

Makoto had been waiting for it to rain for a while.

Jogging through the halls, Makoto tried to keep up with Haru.

The other boy was rarely this excited and sure to other’s he probably didn’t even look it, but Makoto knew and he would admit that he was pretty excited as well.

Soon the two of them burst through the front door of the school and into the rain; the downpour didn’t stop them though.

In fact, if anything, it spurred the two of them on until they were almost running down the sidewalk toward the usually-stoic swimmer’s house.

Sooner than usual the two of them reached Haru’s home and slowed down as they got close.

Makoto grinned as the two of them made their way into the other’s boy backyard; he was absolutely soaked, but that wouldn’t bring him down. In fact, the rain was the reason he was so ecstatic.

When Haru reached the center of his backyard he suddenly stopped, tilting his head back as he allowed the rain to wash over his face.

The green-haired boy watched the other for a few moments, transfixed by the sight that he made standing there, drenched.

Soon though he couldn’t resist any longer and he strode forward, gently grabbing the other boy’s head before pulling him forward and kissing him.

Normally Haru would pull back, he wasn’t much one for physical contact with other people – even Makoto, but the taller boy knew that today was an exception, and he was right.

Haru pressed back into the kiss, slowly raising his arms so that he could wrap them around the other’s neck.

They weren’t able to do this very often – as mentioned before Haru wasn’t really for it most of the time, but when it rained…

Haru had been embarrassed to admit to his best friend that he actually got kind of turned on by the rain.

And as such it became the only time that Haru would really let Makoto touch him.

Sure Makoto was able to sneak kisses here and there when it wasn’t raining, but all those other times Haru would either pull away too quickly for the other’s liking or complain that the other was too needy.

But when it rained Haru let Makoto touch him as much as he wanted without complaining or pulling away, in fact, sometimes Haru even initiated their contact on rainy days.

Something he never did when it was dry.

Makoto slowly pulled away before looking into the other teens eyes as Haru stared intently back at him.

“Is it okay if we go in?”  Makoto asked in a whisper.

He knew that if Haru could have his way they would be making love out in the open under the pouring rain, but Makoto was pretty sure that the neighbors wouldn’t really appreciate that.  And even though Haru loved the rain, he wasn’t immune from it making him sick.

Haru stared at Makoto for a few moments longer before giving a slight nod, consenting, although reluctantly.

Makoto smiled brightly before pecking Haru on the lips and dragging him towards the other’s house.

Perhaps they would enjoy some more time under the rain later that night.

END


	3. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Beautiful  
> Relationship: Haru/Rei (one-sided)  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Rei tries to talk to Haru after the swim meet

“Haruka-sempai!” Rei called after the upperclassmen as the two of them exited the building where the regionals had been held.

The usually stoic swimmer turned to look at the younger male.

Rei blinked, always slightly unnerved by the other’s impossibly intense stare, but he went on, “I just wanted to say-“

Suddenly he was interrupted, “I’m sorry that we didn’t include you in the relay.”

Another blink, he hadn’t been expecting that, but he quickly shook his head, “No, it’s no problem Haruka-sempai.  I know the team needed that, and Rin-san really seemed to need it too.”

Haru gave a slight smile, “Yes.”  He said simply.

Rei’s heart stopped a moment at that smile, it was so rare to see any emotion on the other’s face so it was such a pleasant surprise to see the other display such things.

“I- I just wanted to say that I thought the four of you were quite beautiful today.”  Rei explained, “It was amazing watching the four of you race together.”

Haru nodded simply and was about to turn away when the younger boy went on.

“Y- you were especially beautiful Haruka-sempai.”  Rei complimented, a slight blush staining his cheeks.

It was Haruka’s turn to blink at the other, “Thank you.”

The two stared at each other for a few moments before Haru finally turned around again, starting to follow the rest of their team once again.

Rei sighed, slumping slightly as he watched the other for a few moments; he just couldn’t seem to convey his feelings to the other properly.

He supposed that for now he would just have to be content with watching the other swim.

After all, he really was beautiful.

END


	4. Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Longing  
> Relationships: Makoto/Haru (one-sided), Rin/Haru (one-sided)  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Makoto just want Haru to be happy

Makoto watched the other boy as he stared at the picture of their younger selves after swimming the relay they had participated in with their friends.

He knew that Haru was thinking about one particular figure in the photograph.

Haru had been harboring feelings for the red-haired boy for quite some time.

No one even knew that the boy had these feelings, Makoto was pretty sure that Haru himself wasn’t even aware that that’s what they were.

But he could tell.

He could tell because Haru looked at Rin the same way that Makoto knew he looked at Haru when the other wasn’t looking.

Makoto silently laughed at himself.

Sure Haru had been hiding feelings for Rin for years, but Makoto was pretty sure that he had been hiding his own feelings for even longer.

He knew that he was desperately in love with his best friend and he doubted he would ever get over these feelings.

But he also knew there was an even less chance of him telling the other.

He loved Haru and would be happy to have some kind of romantic relationship with the other boy, but he knew that Haru’s heart belonged to Rin.

And he didn’t want to lose his best friend.

So instead he would do everything in his power to help Rin understand how amazing Haru was, the same way Makoto understood.

END


	5. Standing Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Standing Still  
> Characters: Makoto, Haru  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Makoto worries about Haru  
> Series: Entry 42 of 100 themes

Makoto sighed as he watched Haru swim lazily around the pool.

He didn’t know what to do about the other boy anymore; it was like he was stuck.  Almost like the boy had lost the ability to grow emotionally or socially after all the stuff he had gone through with Rin.

And it saddened Makoto to watch him.

Watch him standing still while the world raced passed him.

Makoto tried to help him, but he found that trying to drag the other behind him tended to leave him in the dust too.

But… he loved Haru and he couldn’t just let him fall behind.

So he’d keep trying.

Keep trying to make him see that there was more to life than swimming.

And that not everyone would hurt him like Rin did.

And he would show him that no matter what, he would always be there for him.

END


	6. Two Roads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Two Roads  
> Relationships: Haru/Makoto (one-sided), Rin/Haru (one-sided)  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Haru thinks about his options  
> Series: Entry 44 of 100 themes

On the one hand he had Makoto and on the other hand he had Rin.

Makoto had been through everything with him; the boy was his best friend, a great guy, and no matter how anti-social Haruka acted he still put up with him and even smiled about it.

And as oblivious as everyone else thought he was, Haruka knew that the other boy was in love with him.

How else would he be able to put up with Haru’s behavior?

Haruka knew that Makoto was the safer choice; he knew that if he dated Makoto the other would take care of him and he would be loved.

But Rin…

Rin did something to his heart.

He had never cared about anything other than connecting with the water before he met Rin.

But then…

Rin had changed everything; Haru would have given up everything for Rin to swim with him again.

But Haruka knew that Rin barely tolerated his existence; there was no way he’d accept a love confession.

The freestyle swimmer didn’t know what to do.

Maybe he’d ask the water about which path he should take.

END


	7. Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Childhood  
> Characters: Haru  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Haru reminisces on his childhood  
> Series: Entry 48 of 100 themes

Everything had been easier then – when they were kids.

Haruka missed it.

When he actually got along with Rin, back when the two of them were friends and Rin cared more about swimming together and having fun than he did about winning and beating his best time.

He wished they could all go back to that time.

And yeah, maybe a part of him was still stuck there.

It was hard to get over the loss of a friend

Especially when he had looked up to Rin so much when they were younger.

And now the redhead could barely stand to look at him without sneering.

Even swimming wasn’t helping him get over this.

Damn, if only he could go back.

END


	8. Breaking the Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Breaking the Rules  
> Characters: Haru, Makoto, Rei, Nagisa, Coach Sasabe, Koh  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: The team explains why they had to break the rules  
> Series: Entry 50 of 100 themes

“We had to.”  Nagisa insisted.

“You had to get disqualified?”  Coach Sasabe asked, arching an eyebrow.

“No.”  Makoto piped in, “We had to let Rin swim with us.”

“Yes.”  Rei interjected this time. Although he had not been in the rely with the others, he had known how important it had been for the Samezuka swimmer to be in the relay – after all, he had been the one to suggest it, “Rin-san was going to give up on swimming.”

Koh gasped, “He was?”

The four boys nodded.

“We couldn’t let him quit.”  Haru spoke up.

Everyone was surprised to hear the other stand up for what they had done; Haru rarely spoke about anything, especially his own feelings.

“I’m sorry we broke the rules, but-“  Haru looked at the team manager and coach with determination shinning in his eyes, “I couldn’t let him quit; I couldn’t stand the thought of never swimming with Rin again.”

Coach Sasabe sighed as he scratched the back of his head, “Well, there’s nothing that can be done about it now anyway, but don’t let it happen again.”  He said before walking away, not knowing what else to say.

The others watched him leave for a few moments before Koh spoke.

“Thanks.”  She said softly.

The team turned to look at her in unison.

Koh smiled softly, “Thanks for not letting my brother give up.”

“Of course!”  Nagisa said happily.

“Don’t let coach know, but we’d do it again if we had to.”  Makoto assured.

Haru nodded in agreement.

Koh laughed, “Well, let’s get going; we should start practicing for the next meet.”

The boys each gave consenting noises as they followed the team manager.

END


	9. Deep in Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Deep in Thought  
> Characters: Makoto, Haru  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Haru is deep in thought  
> Series: Entry 52 of 100 themes

“Haru.”  Makoto called as he opened the door to the other’s house, walking down the hall when he entered.

As usual Makoto found the freestyle swimmer in the bath, starring at the water.

Letting out a soft chuckle, Makoto crossed the bathroom and kneeled next to the tub, “What are you thinking about, Haru?”

Haru blinked and slowly turned to look at the other male, “What are you talking about?”

A shrug, “Well you looked like you were really deep in thought.”  Makoto explained, “You didn’t even notice when I came in.”

Haru stared at Makoto with his usual blank expression for a few long moments before looking away again.

“I wasn’t.”  He replied simply.

But Makoto knew he was lying; he knew that the reason Haru was so quite most of the time was because he was always deep in thought.

As much as he didn’t show it, Makoto knew that Haru often worried and overthought things.

Most people assumed that his lack of response and constant zoning out were because Haruka just didn’t care and was rude or self-absorbed, but in reality it was because Haru cared too much about others.  So much that he overthought what he should say or do to the point where he just ended up not doing anything at all.

Makoto gave another soft laugh as he stood, interrupting his own deep thoughts, “Come on Haru; we really need to get to school.”

Haru simply nodded and grabbed the other’s hand when it was offered.

“Try not to get too lost in there.”  Makoto said as he helped the swimsuit-clad male out of the tub.

Haru let out a small “humph,” but otherwise didn’t reply as he stepped out of the water.

“Let’s hurry.”  And with that the two of them prepared for school.

END


	10. Stay Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Stay Away  
> Characters: Sousuke, Haru  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Sousuke wants Haru to stay away from Rin

“Just stay away from Rin.”  Sousuke demanded as he glared at the other male.

Haru stared back at the black-haired swimmer.

Sousuke growled, expecting the other to say something in return; to tell him off, but when the other didn’t respond it just upset him further.

He gave a grunt before turning around and getting ready to leave.

Before he was able to though, he was stopped as Haru spoke up quietly.

“I won’t.”  The blue-haired male whispered as he walked passed Sousuke and down the hall, disappearing around the corner.

Sousuke glared at the other male’s back before a small smirk formed on his lips.

Well, at least he had a challenge now.

END


	11. Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Expectations  
> Relationship: Makoto/Haru (one-sided)  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: A love confession gone wrong  
> Note: Writing this killed me inside...

“Haru.”  Makoto suddenly spoke, breaking the silence that usually accompanied their morning routine as Haru made his usual breakfast of mackerel.

Haru didn’t respond, which Makoto had been expecting, but he really needed the other to look at him for this.

“Haru.”  He repeated, “This is important.”

The usually silent male glanced at the other over his shoulder for a long moment before turning back to his cooking breakfast.

Makoto sighed, smiling sadly as he looked away from the other; he wasn’t surprised that the other wasn’t heeding his requests to listen, but he figured that this was the best that he was going to get.

He needed to finally get this off his chest so there was no turning back now.

“I- I need to tell you something.”  Makoto tried one more time, hoping that the other would spare him some attention.

“What?” Haru asked, still not turning around.

Another sigh, this was all he was going to get from the other.

“I- I’m in love with you Haru?”  Makoto finally blurted.

Makoto watched as Haru froze, stiffening slightly, but otherwise showing no other signs that he had even heard the other.

The green-haired male bit his lip, about to explain or blabber unintelligibly or anything that would get Haru to say something.

But before he was able to say anything further Haru spoke up.

“I know.”  Haru said softly.

It was Makoto’s turn to freeze, “Y- You do?”

A barely noticeable nod.

The other had known about his feelings.

How?

Makoto stared at the other male; so he knew?

What did that mean?

“H- How long have you known?”  He asked, not really knowing what else to say.

He received a small shrug in response.

Makoto looked away.

This isn’t how he had expected things to go…

And the nonchalant way the other was acting wasn’t helping.

“I- I think I’m… I think I’m going to go on ahead Haru.”  He replied softly before turning around and starting to the front door.

He went slowly hoping that the other male would stop him.

But when he reached the door and turned to look back Haru was still standing over the stove.

Makoto squeezed his eyes shut as he forced himself to turn away once again, leaving the house as a single tear escaped.

What else had he expected?

END


	12. Rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Rejection  
> Relationships: Rin/Haru, Makoto/Haru (one-sided)  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Makoto tries to tell Haru his feelings, but it looks like he's too late  
> Series: Entry 60 of 100 themes  
> Note: Why can't I write happy Makoto/Haru?!

He was finally going to do it.

He was finally going to confess his feelings for Haru.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door to the other boy’s home, knowing that he was probably in the bath as usual and entered the quiet residence.

“Haru.” Makoto called as he reached the bathroom door and pushed it open.

As he predicted, the male was mostly submerged in the bathwater and resurfaced as he entered the room.

Makoto smiled as he held out his hand to help the other out of the tub.

Haru stared at the offered hand for a moment, but instead of taking it and allowing the other to help him up as he usually did, he stood on his own and stepped out of the bath.

Makoto blinked, but otherwise shook off the small change in their daily routine, watching as the other boy put on an apron over his swimsuit.

“Try to eat fast; we don’t want to be late.” Makoto said as he followed Haru into the kitchen.

The green-haired male sat in his usual place as he waited for the other boy to start cooking. He knew he needed to get this is out or he was just going to chicken out like he usually did.

“Haru I –“ Makoto started, but before he was able to continue Haru interrupted him.

“I spent some time with Rin last night.” The usually quiet male announced suddenly.

Marco blinked as he stared at the other’s back, “You did?” Haru nodded, but otherwise didn’t reply.

Marco wasn’t sure what else to say to that and was about to change the subject, but was stopped once again.

“We did a lot of talking.” Haru continued

Another blink, “What about?”

Haru shrugged as he stared at the cooking fish in front of him.

Makoto wasn’t sure what was going on; the other boy was acting strange. He was about to question the other further, but Haru continued before he could.

“He told me that he had feelings for me.” Makoto’s eyes widened. Rin had confessed to Haru?

“H- he did?”

Another nod.

Makoto wanted to ask what the other’s response had been, but the words wouldn’t come out.

Haru took the other’s silence as a cue to go on.

“I was really happy.” The blue-haired male whispered.

Makoto just sat staring at the other.

“I- I’ve been feeling the same way.” Haru explained, “I just didn’t know how to tell him.”

“I- I see.” Makoto replied.

Haru had had feelings for Rin this whole time?

Meaning he had had no chance from the beginning.

“That’s great. I’m so happy for you.” Makoto said, forcing a smile even as his heart broke.

Haru glanced at the other boy over his shoulder with a small smile on his face, “Thanks.”

How could Haru want Rin over him?

Rin had caused the swimmer so much pain and heartache and Makoto had been there with him through it all.

And Haru would rather be with a man who’d already trampled over his feelings for his time?

But what could he say?

Haru looked so happy; happier than he had seen the other long time.

And ultimately wasn’t that what he really wanted? For Haru to be happy?

It hurt; it hurt like hell, but it seemed like someone else was going to do that for him, but he would live.

And if Rin broke Haru’s heart again, he would be there to pick up the pieces.

END


	13. Break Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Break Up  
> Relationships: Makoto/Haru (one-sided), Rin/Haru, Rin/Nitori  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Makoto tries to cheer Haru up

Rin and Haru had broken up again.

It was at least the third time since they had started dating, and they had only been going out for two months.

Makoto frowned as he knocked on the door to Haru’s bathroom; he only ever locked it when he was feeling more down than usual and it almost always had something to do with Rin.

It tore at Makoto that Rin treated the other this way.

“Come on Haru.” Makoto called, “We need to go to school.”

Silence reigned for several long moments.

“I’m not leaving without you.” He informed after he had decided enough time had passed, knowing that that usually got the other moving.

Sure enough he heard splashing on the other side of the door and not long after that the door was unlocked and opened to reveal the swimsuit-clad form of Haruka Nanase.

Makoto gave the other boy a sad smile.

“Was it that bad?” He asked.

Haru didn’t bother to answer as he walked past the other, grabbing his apron and making his way into the kitchen.

Makoto simply followed.

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” He encouraged, “You two are always getting in fights like this, but then you forgive each other and everything goes back to normal.”

Haru had his back to Makoto, facing the stove as he prepared to make his usual breakfast, but Makoto could still make out the subtle shake of the other’s head.

“Of course you are.” Makoto assured, it broke his heart to say it, but he knew that in a matter of days that they would be back together, just to break up again a couple weeks later.

And as much as it killed him, Makoto knew that he would be there encouraging Haru through the process once again, even as he longed to be with Haru and swore to himself that if he ever was he would never treat the other the way Rin did.

But something seemed to be different this time.

Haru shook his head again, “He slept with Nitori.”

Makoto’s eyes widened; he didn’t know what to say to that, but he was furious.

How could Rin cheat on Haru?!

“I- I’m so sorry Haru.”  He said as he walked over to the other boy and rubbed at his back.

Haru glanced at Makoto out of the corner of his eye.

“It’s not a big deal.”  Haru whispered and looked away, moving away from the other boy.

Makoto frowned, “Are you sure?”

Once again Haru had his back to the other, but Makoto was so in tune with everything Haru that he was able to see the nearly incomprehensible tremble of the other’s shoulders.

“Haru, a- are you okay?”  Makoto asked softly as he walked back over to the swimsuit-and-apron clad male.

He peeked at the other’s face and was shocked to see tears sliding to his cheeks.

“Haru…”

“It’s nothing.”  Haru insisted as he hastily swiped a hand over his face and walked out of the kitchen.

Makoto frowned as he watched the other leave, not knowing if he should follow or not.

Fortunately his mind was made up for him when Haru walked back into the kitchen, this time fully dressed.

“Let’s go.”  Haru said as he started towards the door.

Makoto blinked after the other, “What about your breakfast?”

The other always insisted on eating his breakfast before they left.

“I’m not hungry.”  Haru replied as he walked out of the door.

Another frown tugged at Makoto’s lips before he followed the other out.

How could Rin do this to Haru?

END


	14. Fairy Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Fairy Tale  
> Relationship: Makoto/Haru  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Fairy tale AU. Makoto is a merman.  
> Series: Entry 61 of 100 themes

Once upon a time there was a boy who was in love with the ocean.  He lived on a small island where he could be near the water very often and he would play along the shore whenever he could.

Because of his supposed obsession with the ocean he didn’t have many friends; all of them complaining that all the boy ever wanted to do was swim.

He didn’t care though, trying to convince himself that the only friends he needed were the waves.

Then one day a storm came to the small island.

Everyone was advised to stay away from the water that night, but Haru didn’t heed the warnings.

Despite the wind and the rain and the choppiness of the waves he waded out into the water and swam, but as the storm grew more and more fierce he soon could no longer control his movements and was tossed around before he was thrown under the water and his head hit the rocky bottom, knocking him out.

Sometime later Haru awoke in what looked like a seaside cave; he wasn’t sure where he was or how he had gotten there, but he was at least glad for the moment that he was safe.

He spent a few moments looking around the cave, wondering how he could get out and back home when suddenly he noticed a shadow moving under the water.

He stared at the shape for a moment, wondering if maybe it was a shark, when suddenly a head popped out of the water.

Haru blinked at the boy who was now staring up at him; he had green hair and kind green eyes and he smiled when Haru looked at him.

“I’m glad you’re awake.”  The boy said as he swam closer the edge of the water.

“Did you save me?”  Haru asked.

The boy in the water smiled wider and nodded before a slightly more serious look came over his features, “You shouldn’t have been swimming during that storm; if I wasn’t there you could have died.”

Haru gave a “humph” and looked away, “We’ll you were swimming, weren’t you?”

The other boy gave a shy smile and laughed softly, “I guess, but I didn’t have much of a choice.”

Haru blinked and looked back at the other boy at the strange response.

He didn’t question him about it though and instead asked, “What’s your name?”

“Makoto.”  The other boy responded with another smile, “What’s yours?”

“Haru.”  He answered before moving onto his next question, “Where do you live?  I’ve never seen you around the island before.”

Another small laugh, “That’s because I don’t live on the island.”

Haru blinked again, “Then where do you live.”

Makoto just gave a friendly smile before moving closer to the ledge that Haru was on and pulling himself up.

Haru had been wondering why the other was staying in the water for so long, but and he pulled himself up onto the rocks next to Haru it became clear.

Haru stared at the long, fish-like tail that was where the boy’s legs should have been.

“You’re a merman.”  Haru finally said after a while as he dragged his eyes away from the tail and back up to the other’s face.

Makoto just smiled and nodded.

After that the two talked for a long while, asking the other’s about their lives and what it was like to live where they did.

After a while though, Haru realized that it was getting rather late and that he should return home, sure his parents didn’t tend to pay much attention to him, but he was sure that even they would begin to worry if he was gone too much longer.

“I need to go home.”  Haru said suddenly.

Makoto nodded, “Of course.”  He replied, “We’re actually not that far from the shore.”  He said as he pushed off of the edge and dropped back into the water, “I’ll show you.”

Haru nodded and slid into the water as well, following the other male as best as he could until they reached the shore.

As they got close Makoto had to stop, not wanting to get to close to the island.

Haru looked back at him.

“Can I see you again?”  He asked.

Makoto smiled again, “Yes, I would like that.”

They made plans to hang out again the next day before saying their goodbyes.

Haru then made his way up the sandy shore and to his home.

He was surprised that when he got there his parents hadn’t even seemed to realize that he was gone; he brushed it off and went to bed.

Over the next couple of weeks the two boys spent a lot of time with each other.  They would swim together and play and sometimes Makoto would lead Haru back to the cave where they had first met and they would just talk.

After a while Haru wanted to spend less and less time on the land where he was ignored or whispered about behind his back and more and more time in the water with Makoto who seemed to understand him so well even though they had known each other for only a short time.

One day as they were nearing the time that the two of them usually split up for the day Haru voiced these thoughts.

Makoto smiled in return as he blushed softly, “I’m so glad you think that.”  He replied, “I- I’ve been thinking the same thing.”

Haru blinked; it was obvious that the other meant more than he was saying.

“I- I think I’m in love with you Haru.”  Makoto informed.

Haru gave another blink, but a small smile tugged at his lips, “You are?”

Makoto nodded as he scooted closer to the other boy, “There are legends among my people of merfolk falling in love with humans and when they share their first kiss the merfolk would grow legs instead of a tail so they could live on land with the person they loved.”

Makoto blushed as he explained, but Haru was silent as he listened to the other.

“It’s said that the two must be soul mates in order for the magic to work and I’ve never heard of it working for two boys, but I feel strongly for you Haru and… and if any love was going to be strong enough to turn me human so that we can be together it would be ours.”  Makoto continued.

“I know that your life on the land isn’t very happy and you don’t have many friends, but if I turn human then I can always be with you.”  Makoto assured.

Haru smiled and nodded, “I’d like that.”

Makoto smiled and scooted even closer, “Then…”  He paused and blushed, “May I kiss you?”

Haru nodded and the two leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a tentative first kiss.

Haru felt a strange tingling all over his body as they kissed, but ignored it as he enjoyed the feeling of the others lips.

They pulled away after a few moments and Haru looked down at Makoto’s le- no, he still had a tail; he frowned, had the magic not worked?

But Makoto gasped and pointed to Haru’s own legs, but when Haru looked down at what had surprised the other he was shocked to see that his legs were no longer there and in their place was a shiny, blue tail.

“Wh- What?”  Haru questioned.

“I- I guess the magic didn’t work right.”  Makoto replied, “I- I’m so sorry Haru; I didn’t mean to.”

Haru stared at the tail before slowly lifting a hand and brushing the new, scaled skin.

After a moment he looked back up at Makoto with a smile on his lips, “No, this is wonderful.  Now I can live in the water with you.”

Makoto stared at the other a moment, “Y- You won’t miss the land?”

Haru shook his head, “No one will even notice I’m gone.”

Makoto gave a sad smile at that, but moved closer so that he could hug the other, “I love you Haru; I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Haru blushed as he pulled away from the other, “I want that too.”

Makoto smiled brightly before slipping into the water, “Come on, I want to introduce you to my family.”

Haru laughed softly before following the other boy.

It took him a few moments to get used to his new appendage, but soon he was swimming right along the other.

So, together the two swam off into the ocean.

And they lived happily ever after.

END


	15. Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Obsession  
> Character: Makoto  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Makoto might have a problem  
> Series: Entry 71 of 100 themes

Makoto was aware that it was probably a little unhealthy.

He spent a lot of time with Haru and he would do anything for the other.

He woke Haru in the mornings to make sure that the other made it to school and he tried to make sure that he ate more than just fish for every meal.

Most would say he was obsessed.

And honestly he wouldn’t disagree with them.

He cared deeply for Haru and had since as long as he could remember.

But it was getting worse.

They were in their third year of high school; they would be graduating soon and would have to decide what to do next.

Haru hadn’t even thought about it.

And really all Makoto wanted to do was follow the one he loved, but…

But he had to do something.

This obsession of his was really getting out of hand.

END


	16. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pain  
> Relationships: Makoto/Haru (one-sided), Rin/Haru  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Makoto tries to be happy for Haru  
> Series: Entry 88 of 100 themes

Nothing had ever hurt this bad before.

Not breaking his arm as a kid.

Not almost drowning.

Nothing hurt as much as seeing Haru, his best friend and the boy that he had been secretly pinning over for almost longer than he can remember, with Rin.

Rin had broken Haru’s heart on several occasions and yet Haru had happily accepted the other’s confession.

And it tore at Makoto.

He had been with Haru through everything, including all the times that Rin had hurt him.

He deserved to be the one to make Haru happy, but he knew that’s not how things worked.

So he wouldn’t say anything.

He’d be happy for the two of them.

No matter how much it hurt.

END


	17. Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Drowning  
> Relationship: Makoto/Haru  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Haru saves Makoto  
> Series: Entry 91 of 100 themes

Something had woken him, he wasn’t quite sure what, but something didn’t feel right.

Haru sat up and looked around the small tent that he was currently sharing with Makoto.

Suddenly he jumped out of his sleeping bag when he realized that the taller teen was no longer in the tent.

He went to unzip the tent, but found it already open, rain water spilling in.

Forcing himself out into the cold, wet, night air he looked around for the brown-haired male, but he couldn’t see him.

Until he looked out over the ocean.

Gasping he dived in only after he heard Nagisa emerge from his own tent.

Haru swam as hard as he could towards the struggling figure as he half-heartedly noticed that Nagisa was going after the other figure in the water.

When he reached the other male he tried not to panic when he felt the other go limp in his arms.

Somehow he managed to pull the much larger body back to shore.

It wasn’t the same beach that their tents were set up on, but that didn’t matter at the moment; all that mattered was getting Makoto as far up the sand as he could.

He kneeled beside the unconscious boy, staring at him for a moment before leaning down and pressing his ear to his chest.

He could hear his pulse, but he wasn’t breathing.

Placing his hands on the boy’s chest he delivered five chest compressions before listening for breathing again.

Another five.

Another five.

Don’t panic.

Haru knew what he had to do.

He looked at the other boy’s face and plugged his nose, opening the other’s mouth as he leaned down.

And suddenly Makoto was gasping.

Haru sat back as he watched the other turn to his side and cough.

For a few long moments the only sounds were the rain, the ocean, and Makoto’s panting breaths.

“Are you okay?” Haru asked after a while.

Makoto turned to look at him, a weak smile on his lips, “Yeah.”

More silence.

“Wait-“ Suddenly Makoto was up, “What about Rei?”

“Nagisa.” Haru answered simply, not looking at the other.

Makoto let out a relieved breath.

“Why?” Haru suddenly asked.

The brunette blinked, “Wha-“

“Why did you go in the water?” Haru knew that Makoto was afraid of the ocean, especially at night.

“I had to save Rei.” Makoto explained.

“You should have woken me up.” Haru insisted.

“I- I didn’t have time.” Makoto replied.

“You could have died.” Haru whispered.

Another blink, Makoto smiled softly, “I’m okay Haru.”

Haru looked away.

“I promise I’m okay, Haru.”

A glance.

Makoto went to speak again, but before he was able to Haru leaned forward and pressed his lips to the taller males.

The brown-haired male gasped into the kiss, but when he realized what was happening he eagerly kissed Haru back.

After a few long moments the two were forced to pull apart for breath.

“Haru?” Makoto questioned softly.

Haru looked away again, “You scared me.”

Makoto gave another weak smile, “I’m sorry.”

Haru glance at the other boy again.

The brunette’s smile brightened a bit.

He would never admit aloud that he was a little glad that he had almost drowned.

At least now he knew that Haru felt the same way he did.

And he couldn’t be happier.

END


	18. In the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: In the Storm  
> Relationships: Makoto/Haru, Rin/Haru  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Haru gets excited  
> Series: Entry 96 of 100 themes

When the rain started the three of them ran for cover under a small awning near the pool as Goh, Nagisa, and Rei sought refuge under the overhang in front of the door leading into the clubroom.

Rin, Haru, and Makoto stood under the awning, looking out over the pool.

Rin was asking something about their plans for the future, but Makoto wasn’t really hearing him, too focused on Haru.

Haru was staring at the pool and to anyone else he looked no different than usual, but Makoto recognized that excited glint in his eyes.

Damn, it was coming down hard; they probably wouldn’t want to move for a while.

This wouldn’t have been that big of a deal if they were alone.

Makoto had dealt with a horny Haru near the pool on several occasions, but that was just the two of them.

But Rin was there.

And sure, Goh, Nagisa, and Rei were technically there two, but they couldn’t see tham and Makoto and Haru were pretty good at keeping their voices down.

The only problem was Rin.

Haru glanced at Makoto without moving his head and the taller male caught his gaze, trying to silently communicate that this was inappropriate.

But Haru was having none of it.

Makoto let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

“What is up with you two?” Rin suddenly asked.

The two swimmers turned to look at the redhead.

“You’re both bring way too quiet; I mean, I’m used to this from Haru, but you’re never this quiet Makoto.” Rin explained.

Makoto let out a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head, “It’s nothing.”

Haru glanced at Makoto again.

He let out another sigh, “We can’t Haru.”

Rin blinked, “Damn, that’s creepy the way you two practically read each other’s minds. What’s he want? To go swimming in this?”

 _“I wish.’_ Makoto thought, “Y- Yeah.”

He heard the almost inaudible growl Haru made.

And then Haru shocked them both.

He turned to Rin, grabbed him, and forced his lips onto the other’s.

Makoto gasped as he watched his best friend slash lover kiss another boy.

Soon Rin pushed the black-haired boy away, “Wh- what the hell was that?”

“Sorry.”

But the apology wasn’t for Rin; he had glanced at Makoto out of the corner of his eye when he said it, conveying his feeling with his eyes.

Makoto knew that Haru loved him, but he also knew that Haru had feelings for Rin as well; combine that and the fact that Makoto knew Haru was probably crazy horny with all the rain and Haru probably couldn’t help himself.

“What the Hell is going on?” Rin demanded as he glanced between the two of them.

Makoto gave a shaky laugh as he looked away, “Uh… well, Haru kind of has a thing for rain… He’s a little excited right now”

Rin’s eyes widened as he looked down at the boy who was still clinging to his jacket, “You get turned on by the rain?”

Haru just stared intently back.

“Are you okay with this?” Rin asked the taller male; he didn’t know that they were together – no one did, but he had always suspected that Makoto had feelings for Haru.

Makoto smiled, a warm feeling in his chest at Rin making sure his feelings weren’t hurt, “If it makes Haru happy.”

Rin clicked his tongue, “You are way too fucking selfless.”

But that didn’t stop the redhead from leaning down and kissing Haru fiercely.

Makoto watched the two of them, a small war waging inside him as the storm raged on.

END


	19. Bug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bug  
> Characters: Makoto, Haru  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Makoto is afraid  
> Note: Don't laugh because mosquito hawks totally freak me out too, that's kind of why I decided Makoto was probably afraid of them...

Haru let out a sigh at the sudden squeak coming from the other room; he had only gotten in the bath twenty minutes ago – not nearly long enough, but it appeared that he was going to have to call it short in order to save Makoto from whatever fear was currently bothering him.

Slowly he got out of the tub, grabbing a towel to dry himself off as he did, before walking out of the room – still in his swim suit – to go find Makoto.

He found the other in the front room pressed against the wall, eyes glued to something on the opposite side.

When the tall male noticed Haru he glanced at him and gave a weak, apologetic smile for the briefest of moments before turning his attention back to whatever had him spooked.

Haru followed the other’s line of sight, quickly locating the brunette’s problem.

A mosquito hawk.

“Makoto.” Haru muttered softly before leaving the room.

The mentioned male whined, “Haru.”

Was Haru really going to leave Makoto with that monster?

“They can’t hurt you.” Haru informed as he reentered the room carrying a fly swatter.

Makoto just watched as the blue-eyed swimmer raised the swatter and brought it down quickly, effectively killing the bug.

Makoto visibly relaxed and let out a sigh, “I know they can’t.” He explained, “But they still freak me out.” He gave a little shiver before smiling, “Thanks Haru, sorry about your bath.”

Haru glanced at him over his shoulder before giving him a slight nod and exiting the room.

It was always amazing to him how something as tiny as a bug could scare someone as big as Makoto.

But Haru supposed that was just part of what made Makoto, Makoto.

And Haru wouldn’t change him for anything.

He could handle swatting a few bugs

END


	20. Bugging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bugging  
> Characters: Makoto, Haru, Ren, Ran, Makoto's mom  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Makoto and Haru try to study  
> Note: I think I got Makoto's mom's name from someone else's fanfiction because she doesn't seem to actually have one... sorry I can't credit whoever you were...

“Onii-chan.” Ren whined as he yanked on Makoto’s arm, disrupting any studying that Makoto and Haru might have been doing.

“Play with us.” Ran whined as she spread herself over Haru’s lap.

“Guys, Haru and I can’t play right now.” Makoto placated, “We have a lot of studying to do: I promise I’ll play with you after.”

Ran whined, “Haru-chan has to play with us too.”

Makoto gave Haru an apologetic look, but Haru just shrugged.

Sighing Makoto relented, “Fin, he’ll play too, but first you have to leave us alone so we can finish.”

“But onii-chan.” The two of them pleaded in unison.

“Please you two.” Makoto almost whimpered, looking to Haru as if the other would be able to do something.

Haru flicked his eyes towards the door before giving Makoto a look.

The brunette let out another sigh, frowning – he hated disappointing the twins, but…

“Mom!” Makoto suddenly shouted.

The twins immediately gasped, jumping away from the older boys.

A few moments later found Sayuri Tachibana in the doorway with a stern look on her face and a hand on her hip.

Ren and Ran looked guilty as they bowed their heads and looked at their feet.

“You two need to stop bugging your brother. Do you want him to fail his classes?” The woman asked.

They looked up with horrified expressions, both shaking their heads furiously.

“Then you have to let him study, now apologize.”

They both turned to Makoto and Haru, “Sorry onii-can, Haru-chan.” They both said, each giving a small bow.

“Good.” Sayuri praised, “Now out.” She said as she pointed out of the room.

Dejectedly the twins left the room.

“You’re going to have to play with them extra later.” Sayuri informed her oldest son with a smile.

Makoto let out a small laugh, “Yeah, I know.”

“Well, study hard.” She encouraged before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

“I hate doing that.” Makoto pouted.

Haru’s lips twitched into a small smile as he shook his head at the other.

“Haru.” Makoto whined, “Don’t laugh.”

The two never really got much studying done.

END


	21. Caught a Bug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Caught a Bug  
> Characters: Makoto, Haru  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Haru gets sick

“Haru!” Makoto called as he walked down the hall to the room he knew Haru would be in.

As usual he got no response, but that didn’t deter him, he simply opened the door to the bathroom, where he knew Haru would be taking his morning bath, and let himself in.

What Makoto didn’t expect to find was the boy listlessly reclined against the side of the tube, eyes glassy and face flushed.

Makoto gasped as he rushed to the other boy, “Haru, are you sick?” He asked as he reached a hand out to press against the blue-eyes swimmer’s forehead.

Haru just grumbled softly as he leaned into the pleasant coolness that Makoto’s hand provided.

“Haru.” Makot whined as he retracted his hend, looking very much like a wounded puppy, “You’re running a fever.”

Haru mearly shrugged in response.

“You shouldm’t take a bath when you have a fever.” Makoto admonished before reaching out a hand, “Let’s get you back to be.”

The sick male made a noncommittal sound before shakily grabbing the other boy’s hand and allowed him to help him out of the tub.

The brunette then helped the shorter male to his room where he gave him some privacy to change before helping the other into bed.

Once Haru was settled Makoto bit his lip; he was never really tempted to skip school – except when Haru was sick. The black-haired boy was bad enough at taking care of himself when he was at full health, and Makoto was always afraid that Haru would go into some kind of critical condition if he was left all alone.

But if his mom found out he skipped.

“Makoto… school…” Haru muttered from his place under the covers when he noticed that the taller boy’s fretting.

Makoto frowned softly. “I know Haru, but… I don’t want to leave you all alone.”

Haru gave a shrug.

Sighing Makoto made up his mind, “Okay, I have to go, but I’m going to let my mom know that you’re home sick so she can keep an eye on you for me.” He informed, “And I’ll make sure to come right over after school.”

Another shrug.

Makoto gave a small nod, “Okay, get better Haru-chan.

With that he turned to leave the room, stopping once he reached the doorway to throw one last worried glance at the other before exiting.

Never had Makoto hated school so much.

END


End file.
